robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Noob Movie II: Dimension Tension
The Noob Movie II: Dimension Tension is an film directed by Bobtheclumsyman. Plot The Noob is on an adventure on the other side of his universe, after falling into another dimension through a advanced universal quantum tunnel, he finds himself in a alternate uiniverse. After finding out that Slaveco isn't such a nice place as it looks, he free's a survivor named Susan as they tag along to find a way to escape the dimension and destroy "The Galactic Quantum Weapon" in the process. Production Due to the sucess of the first film, and the fourth season of The Noob, another feature film was logical. Bobtheclumsyman stated that unlike the first movie, Dimension Tension will also focus on a deeper backstory which will play a vital role in the conclusion of the movie. Production on the movie started on May 27, 2014. The film was scheduled for release in 2014. However, due to the probability of delays and long editing hours, the movie may be released in full sometime in 2015. After coming back from retirement on 11/10/14. Bob is to begin production on the next episode. Production had finished on the 15th of November 2014 Cast Major * Bobtheclumsyman as The Noob *''TBA'' as Susan *TEDOG1232 as Builderman *''TBA'' as Shedletsky *''TBA'' as Brighteyes *''TBA'' as Baked Beans Minor * TEDOG1232 as Buildo Movement Officer * TBA as ReeceMcblox * RyanA17 as Armed Man/Guy * TEDOG1232 as Buildco Trainee 1, 2, 3, and 4 Extra(s) * Clumsyskinnymancubus Trivia *The film will be in parts and will be longer and detailed than the first film. *The film is estimated to be around two hours of length or more. *The film will feature a vital plot device which will play as a major part in the ending of the film, the plot device's are called the sacred stones. Early in the film the stones will have some backstory and some purpose behind them which will be told by Builderman and later on by Baked Beans * This will be the first time in which two editing software's will be used to make a production, Windows Movie Maker to handle the basic effects and put the movie together and Roxio Game Capture editor to do more of the advanced effects (Chroma keying, mutiple overlays, and movable text). * This will be the first production which will have a behind the scenes video being produced which will show how certain aspects and scenes played out in the making of the movie. * As the film progresses, the main villain will become more persistent to finding the main three protagonists. * It is inspired by Densle12's Space Adventures. * The sacred stones where inspired by the element's of magic from the show My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. * An idea that was tossed around for the finale of Dimension Tension was the idea of killing off The Noob from a premature lazer blast from the Galactic Quantum Weapon, this idea was pushed aside for more better idea's to be thrown around to send the movie off, also to be able to continue the series. * In Episode 5, Breakout & The Scared Stones. There is a reference to the Neo-Avant Institution and CosimoValuta where Susan and The Noob praise Criminal for being a fantastic movie. Continuation It was announced that The Noob franchise would conclude with one final film to end the trilogy. Film Category:Films Category:2014 Category:2014 Films